


The Shield Maiden

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: They call her badasstrid.





	The Shield Maiden

**The Shield Maiden**

-

Sticky blond hair was matted to the girl’s face. Her kransen was askew, and blood was smeared across her cheeks, her hands, and spattered across her shirt. She was slender. Small. And soot and dust colored her fair skin. She stood from her kneeling position after being dropped on deck by a shrieking blue dragon, spinning her battle axe expertly in one hand. Her eyes were like ice.

An interested murmur went up over the men of the ship, some chuckling, others making lewd comments under their breaths. Their leader stepped forward. He rested his broadsword by his side.

“Are yeh lost, lass?” He laughed low and dark. “Believe yer dragon dropped yeh on the wrong ship.”

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Despite the grossly unfair odds, she didn’t soften her glare. “No. Right ship.”

Looking over his shoulder at his soldiers, he let them see his crooked, rotting smile. “Then maybe you’ve come to make a trade? Service my men and we’ll forget all this nonsense?” The pirates seemed to enjoy the idea, and they rustled about the deck with excitement.

The girl spat at the floor next to her. A pretty pink tongue darted out to wet her split lower lip. When she flipped her bangs back, it was easy to see that she was a beauty. Reaching behind her, she pulled something from the waistband of her skirt. Three black throwing knives rested in her palms. “I found these. I believe they belong to you?”

Laughter went up from the men, and their leader snickered, stepping closer until he was just a few feet from the girl. “Aye, those look to be ours. Did yeh mean to return them in person? Where’d you find them?”

Her wrist gave a flick, and the three knives were poised between her fingers, ready for throwing. “The boy on the black dragon. They were in his back.”

“Ah, yes, the skinny one in the funny costume.” He sneered and let his gaze move to the girl’s hand. Her fingers fluttered, and the knives flashed. “Friend of yours?”

Her lovely pink mouth quirked upwards in dark amusement. Something hard flashed in her eyes. “My chief’s son,” she answered. “Berk’s dragon master.” Another twist of her wrist, and the knives were suddenly fanned between her thumb and forefinger. “Oh. And my boyfriend.”

That cued a roar of laughter, but the leader of the men didn’t smile. His gaze was on the weapons in her hands, as if just realizing that this blonde little girl could be dangerous. “Nothing personal,” he said evenly. “Though, pardon my saying so— the dragon was nice, but yer boy wasn’t much of a fighter.”

Her lips parted, revealing a terribly beautiful smile. “No, he doesn’t like having blood on his hands. He’s too soft hearted.” All at once, the amusement in her expression dropped, and in a movement so quick it made the pirates gasp, her arm lashed out like a whip. With a wet squish, one of the black knives found its target cleanly in the throat of the captain. There was silence for a moment, and then he fell with a heavy thud.

The girl’s eyes flashed to the rest of the crowd. “Don’t worry. I’m not.”

 


End file.
